


Five Minutes

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [9]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Greg is rambling about DNA and Henry is panicking.
Relationships: Henry Andrews/Greg Sanders
Series: Prompt Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Kudos: 2





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> ok bear with me, this is my first time writing a henry-centric fic? and greg with someone…not nick lol
> 
> (Another from the prompt game!)

Greg was prattling on about the latest and greatest in DNA lab technology, a topic that Henry is normally eager to hear Greg ramble about, but right now, Greg’s voice was screeching like nails on a chalkboard. His fingernails felt like they were peeling off of his skin, his legs were bouncing furiously beneath the chair.

And yet Greg didn’t seem to notice, kept talking as Henry lurched forward, balling his twitching fingers into fists before he slammed down on the table.

“Can you shut up for five minutes, _please_?”

Greg’s mouth dropped to the floor, and Henry’s heart shattered as he saw the wide-eyed look of shock and hurt twinkle in his eyes. 

“I…I’m sorry, I thought…”

Henry sighed deeply, buried his head in his hands. 

“No, Greg, I’m sorry, I-you…you asked me out a-and I guess I just s-sort of…”

“Panicked?” Greg offered.

Henry nodded, still hiding his beet-red face from Greg. 

“It’s m-my first date with…with…well, a-a guy, you know? And I just…don’t know what to expect, I don’t want to mess it up, I don’t want you to think any less–”

Greg pulled Henry’s hands off of his face, holds them in his own. Henry looked up at him with trembling lips that just want to meet up with Greg’s. 

“I bet you’re gonna do a great job. Honestly.” 


End file.
